My wish, My life, Myself
by Akari Izumi
Summary: Mi nombre es Kagome Taisho y soy una niña de alta sociedad o por lo menos debo serlo, aparentemente tengo una vida perfecta, pero... desde que me transfirieron a Seiyo no dejan de ocurrirme cosas raras... ¡Espera! ¿Por qué hay una pequeña personita volando? ¿Por qué nadie más puede verlo? ¡Sálvame Sesshomaru-onii-sama!
1. Chapter 1: Un día especial

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Shugo Chara, ni de ninguno de sus personajes todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un día especial**

"¡Kawaii Kagome-chan!, ese uniforme te queda muy bien."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu Kikyo-sama, es muy amable de su parte."

"Ne Kagome-chan, ya te dije que me digas onee-sama, seguramente Sesshomaru es quien te está enseñando a comportarte de esa forma, ya hablaré después con ese tempano de hielo para que deje de darte tan mal ejemplo."

"Hai Kikyo-sama."

_Mi nombre es Kagome Taisho, tengo ocho años y mañana será mi primer día de clases en la academia Seiyo, onii-sama fue quien hizo mi traslado, así que estoy segura de que es un buen lugar, pero nada ha cambiado, mi deber es el mismo sin importar en qué lugar estudie, debo comportarme como una señorita educada, sé que debo hacerlo por onii-sama ya que no me gustaría causarle problemas, sin embargo a veces me siento cansada, ser una señorita implica no gritar ni quejarse y es muy cansado reprimir todo eso, pero por onii-sama resistiré, porque soy capaz de hacer todo por Sesshomaru-onii-sama_

"Kagome-chan… Kagome-chan... ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien Kagome-chan?"

_Me distraje demasiado pensando._

"Hai Kikyo-sama, solo estoy un poco distraída, mañana empezaré en una nueva clase y estoy un poco inquieta por ello."

"No te preocupes Kagome-chan, eres tan amable y educada que te llevarás muy bien con todo el mundo, ahora descansa, mañana será un largo pero hermoso día."

Quizás Kikyo-san tenía razón, ya estaba empezando a tener sueño, así que lo mejor era irme a la cama "Oyasumi nasai Kikyo-sama."

"Oyasumi Kagome-chan."

Subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación a dormir o por lo menos a intentar dormir ya que no podía dormirme.

_Esto es muy cansado, ¿Cuánto más voy a seguir con esto?, siento que es demasiada responsabilidad para mí, pero los adultos siempre tienen buenas impresiones de mí, entonces… ¿Está bien? ¿Está bien seguir actuando así?... yo… solo quisiera poder dejar de sentirme así, dejar de fingir, ya no quiero sentirme de esta forma, sería bueno ser yo misma, aunque sea por un momento._

* * *

"Es hora de levantarse Kagome-chan, es tu primer día en Seiyo ¿No estás emocionada?"

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kikyo-sama."

"Ohayou Kagome-chan, baja a desayunar, Kaede está haciendo un delicioso desayuno para ti por tu primer día de clases."

"Hai." Kikyo-sama se retiró de mi habitación y yo entré a la ducha, después de salir me puse el uniforme, asegurándome antes de salir que todo este correctamente colocado, desde la camisa y corbata hasta la chaqueta y mi peinado.

El uniforme de Seiyo consistía en una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, una chaqueta negra y una falda roja a cuadros, además llevaba zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y unos calcetines blancos que me llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla, llevaba mi cabello recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de mi rostro, trataba de verme bien en mi primer día de clases porque realmente estaba algo nerviosa, aunque de todas formas debía estar presentable, no podía permitirme avergonzar a onii-sama al ir con un vestuario inapropiado a clases.

Me acerque a mi mesa de noche y tomé los dos clips para el cabello que se encontraban sobre ella, eran dos clips con forma de media luna de color dorado, tenía la gran sospecha de que eran totalmente de oro, ya que eran un regalo de onii-sama y el nunca compraría algo parecido a la joyería de fantasía, eso no era 'aceptable' según onii-sama, coloqué un clip en cada lado de mi cabello y me miré al espejo por última vez antes de ir a desayunar, una vez que termine mi desayuno tome mi bolso, el cual era totalmente blanco con decoraciones rosadas de flores de sakura y entonces me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Ahí me esperaba Jaken, quien se supone me llevaría a Seiyo, aunque cuando me di cuenta de en qué vehículo iríamos tuve la intención de irme a pie, pero eso no sería del agrado de onii-sama o Kikyo-sama, así que solo suspiré y entré al vehículo mientras Jaken cerraba la puerta.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Este es mi primer día en Seiyo y estoy algo nerviosa, bueno… estaba algo nerviosa hasta hace un momento, ahora estoy aterrada, no quiero llamar la atención, pero ahora es imposible no hacerlo, estoy yendo a la escuela en limusina, ¿Por qué estoy yendo la escuela en limusina? Ah sí, es porque a onii-sama le encanta llamar la atención, onii-sama yo te quiero mucho, pero… ¡esto solo hace más difícil mi vida!_

"Señorita ya llegamos a nuestro destino."

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que ya habíamos llegado, Jaken había bajado a abrir la puerta de la limusina y yo ya podía ver a la multitud de estudiantes que observaban curiosos el vehículo.

_Este es mi fin…_

Tomé la mano que Jaken me ofrecía y baje del vehículo con mi bolso blanco, entonces vi a la gran multitud reunida a nuestro alrededor y con la práctica que solo se puede obtener de ir a muchos eventos sociales de adultos me enfrenté a todos los estudiantes con una mirada que irradiaba seguridad y confianza, a pesar de que eso era lo que menos tenía en este momento.

_No puedo dejarme vencer ahora, yo soy Kagome Taisho, hermana de Sesshomaru Taisho y tengo que estar orgullosa de mi legado, no puedo bajar la cabeza ante nadie, eso sí haría que onii-sama se decepcionara de mí._

Después de despedirme de Jaken y que este se fuera, no sin antes decirme que iba venir a recogerme, avancé hacia la entrada de la escuela a paso firme, o tan firme como podía fingirlo, y entré a la escuela con destino a mi aula, el tercer grado de la clase luna, pero aún era temprano y faltaban alrededor de veinticinco minutos para el inicio de la clase, por lo que decidí recorrer la escuela mientras esperaba al inicio de las clases.

_Creo que iré hacia la entrada de la escuela, recuerdo haber visto una especie de jardín en algún lado, puede ser un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo._

"¡Kyaaa!"

"¡Son los guardianes!"

"Se ven tan geniales como siempre"

_¿Eh? ¿Qué ésta sucediendo? Hacen bastante escandalo aquí._

Tenía curiosidad así que me acerque a las personas que habían estado hablando, eran dos niñas que parecían ser mucho mayores que yo, quizás quinto o sexto grado, pero ellas se dirigieron a una tercera persona, una pelirosada que tenía su uniforme…

_¡Espera! ¡¿Eso es un uniforme?!_

La pelirosada tenía la camisa desarreglada, la corbata con medio nudo hecho y con la otra mitad por hacer, llevaba calcetines que no eran blancos, tenía un cinturón que no era parte de su uniforme y una banda roja con un imperdible en su brazo derecho.

_¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Cómo se atreve a llevar de esa forma el uniforme? ¡Onii-sama, sálvame!_

_Realmente es indignante tal uso del uniforme escolar, pero están hablando sobre lo que quiero saber y aunque onii-sama me ha enseñado que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, creo que se puede hacer una excepción con esta persona tan… tan… tan rebelde._

"Hinamori-san, como llegaste hace poco seguramente no sabes de ellos."

"Son llamado guardianes porque son estudiantes que están para los estudiantes, en el consejo estudiantil."

"Nos protegen de algunas leyes estrictas y nos alejan de las inseguridades."

"Está la silla del rey, Hotori Tadase-sama, la reina, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama, el Jack Souma Kukai-sama, el As, Yuiki Yaya-sama, además los guardianes tiene un Royal Garden donde beben té y pueden usar las capas reales."

Después de terminar de decir eso las dos estudiantes empezaron a saltar como locas o algo así, por lo que deje de prestar atención a lo que decían, mire al grupo que ahora identificaba como los guardianes, vi a un chico rubio de ojos color marrón rojizo, una chica de cabello largo púrpura atado en una coleta, un chico de cabello marrón claro y ojos verdes y por último a una chica de ojos marrones y cabello marrón atado en dos coletas.

Pero la atención se dirigió repentinamente a la rebelde que tenía el uniforme mal colocado, al parecer estaba peleando con algo dentro de su bolso.

_¿Trajo animales a la escuela? ¡Esta alumna no conoce sus límites!_

El chico rubio, que quien sabe si será el rey o el Jack, aunque tampoco es como si importe, tomo el hombro de la rebelde, pero esta lo rechazó con un manotazo y se fue de forma grosera, como toda una alumna problema.

Entonces el timbre sonó y yo tuve que ir a mi aula, ya tenía suficiente con lo de esta mañana, no quería que además me regañaran por llegar tarde a clases en mi primer día.

* * *

"El día de hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera, Higurashi-san puedes entrar."

Abrí la puerta del aula y me coloqué al frente de la clase.

"Hajimemashite, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, espero llevarme bien con todos mis compañeros."

Después de terminar mi corta presentación hice una reverencia hacia todos lo estudiante y espere la señal de la profesora para que me asigne mi asiento, pero repentinamente escucho que todos en el aula hablan al unísono.

"Amable y delicada, bienvenida Hime-sama"

_¿Hime-sama?_

"¿Fuiste tú quien bajo de la limusina hoy?" "¿A qué se dedican tus padres?" "¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?" "¿Te gustan los dulces?" "¿De do- "

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre mí, yo solo guarde la compostura y me quede parada al frente de todos mientras la profesora trataba de callar el alboroto.

"Higurashi-san toma asiento al lado de Suzuki-san, Suzuki-san alce la mano por favor."

"Hai sensei."

Suzuki-san era un niño con gafas redondas y cabello corto marrón claro, parecía una persona tranquila, al contrario que todos los demás del salón que seguían gritando cosas sin sentido, mientras la maestra trataba de calmarlos, claro que 'trataba' es la palabra clave, ya que no lo estaba logrando.

Y así comenzó mi primer día en Seiyo.

* * *

Si yo fuera una persona afortunada mi primer día hubiera sido tranquilo y sin nada en especial, pero no soy una persona afortunada, por lo menos no hoy, así que en mi primer día me encontré con una rebelde pelirosada, un gran grupo de fan de 'los guardianes', mi clase resultó estar totalmente loca y tengo que ir a una reunión de los guardianes, por supuesto que toda la escuela va a ir, no solamente yo, pero el punto es que no tuve un primer día tranquilo, por el contrario, hasta ahora había demostrado ser bastante agitado.

"En este momento iniciará la reunión de los guardianes, primero, me gustaría iniciar con el resultado de los votos sobre el uniforme, se ha determinado que el uniforme no tendrá ningún cambio significativo, sin embargo, si alguien tiene una sugerencia, que levante la mano por favor."

Hasta ahora el rey había demostrado ser una persona educada, era notorio debido a su forma de hablar, además de que ya me había informado lo suficiente, pues resulta que Jaken había colocado mi laptop en mi bolso, sin mi conocimiento y además actualizó mi base de datos añadiendo grades cantidades de información, ¿sobre qué trataba esta información?, pues trataba sobre Seiyo y sus estudiantes, la organización de la escuela y todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar saber, claro que en un caso normal, yo solo debería saber algo general, pero este no era un caso normal, por lo que estaba totalmente segura que onii-sama había hecho que Jaken investigue hasta el más oscuro de los secretos de cada alumno e incluso los del director.

Mientras estábamos en la reunión escuche una voz, aunque al parecer nadie más la oía.

'_Entonces solo cambia, de una chica que no es honesta a una que si lo es.' _

Y lo que sucedió después de escuchar aquello voz fue realmente raro, la chica pelirosa levantó su mano y se puso en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio.

"Hai, perdón por lo de hace un rato, me gustas príncipe."

Debido a que se confesó al rey de manera impulsiva y torpe.

"En este momento estamos en una reunión, por favor absténgase de hacer comentarios sin relación con el tema…"

Y fue rechazada contundentemente.

"… Además, ya hay alguien que me gusta, lo siento."

_Aunque no puedo decir que me sienta mal por ella._

Claro que después de ser rechazada, no soporto quedarse y escapó de la reunión, así que Souma, que ocupaba la silla del Jack, fue quien calmó a los estudiantes y continúo con la reunión, porque el rey fue detrás de la pelirosada luego de que esta escapara.

"Suficiente, si nadie tiene un comentario pasaremos al siguiente tema."

La reunión siguió con toda la normalidad que se pudo, después de una confesión y rechazo públicas, entonces las clases pudieron continuar y después de un día muy agotador escuchando 'Hime-sama' por aquí y 'Hime-sama' por allá por fin pude regresar a casa, claro que no sin antes escuchar 'Hime-sama', nuevamente, de parte de todos los estudiantes que vieron la limusina negra que me recogía.

Y así finalizó mi primer día en Seiyo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa esperaba escuchar '¡Kagome-chan! Ya estás de vuelta ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?' aunque por suerte no fue así, solo me recibió el agradable silencio de mi almuerzo listo para comerlo.

"Jaken… ¿Ocurrió algo durante mi ausencia?"

"Hai Kagome-sama, Kikyo se fue de viaje de negocios a París y no volverá hasta dentro de tres meses."

A Jaken nunca le agrado Kikyo-san, era muy amable y servicial con onii-sama y conmigo, pero se negaba a mostrar cualquier signo de respeto hacia ella, por eso siempre le decía Kikyo, nunca 'Kikyo-sama' o 'Kikyo-san'.

Al terminar de comer subí a mi habitación a descansar, ya que no me habían dejado tareas en clase, claro que apenas cerré la puerta solté un largo suspiro y me tiré de forma descuidada en mi amplia cama.

"Por fin puedo relajarme, hace demasiado tiempo que Kikyo-san se estaba quedando aquí, no es que me desagrade, pero su actitud conmigo es algo asfixiante" no pude evitar suspirar de nuevo "Por lo menos ahora tengo tres meses libres, este día no parece ser del todo malo."

_Aunque este día todavía no acaba y aún tengo que ir a esa fiesta por el cumpleaños de Takahashi-san…_

"Quisiera descansar, pero aún tengo que prepararme para la fiesta."

* * *

Estuve lista después de dos horas, entre el baño la elección de mi vestuario, accesorios y el regalo para Takahashi-san, finalmente termine eligiendo un vestido dorado con un lazo como cinturón, el vestido era de un color más claro que el cinturón pero ambos eran dorados, me coloque zapatos de tacón bajo con un lazo como adorno, lo que me gusto del vestido era que tenía varios pliegues que daban un aspecto de caída de cascada a la falda del vestido, se veía muy bien, aunque el motivo principal fue que combinaba con mis broches para el cabello, ya que yo siempre llevaba mis broches de media luna, para la fiesta había decidido llevar el cabello en un moño y los dos broches estaban juntos en el lado derecho, por último me coloqué una pulsera dorada con incrustaciones de piedra amatista morada.

Después de todo ese largo proceso de preparación baje al salón para que Jaken me llevara a la fiesta, ya que yo siempre debía asistir a toda clase de eventos sociales en representación de las empresas Taisho, aunque inicialmente los adultos se mostraban escépticos ante tenerme a mí como representante en esas fiestas de adultos, pero después de un tiempo dejaron de murmurar y por el contrario buscaban cerrar tratos cada vez que podían, ya que a pesar de estudiar en una escuela normal, yo tenía profesores particulares en casa y mi coeficiente intelectual era superior a la de los alumnos de universidad, a decir verdad yo solo iba a la escuela porque Kikyo-san deseaba que tenga una experiencia escolar normal, ya que no en realidad no era necesario, yo ya sabía todos los contenidos que me enseñaban y los que me iban a enseñar en los próximos años.

Jaken, tan servicial como siempre, me llevo hasta la mansión Takahashi en cuanto se lo pedí y yo me mantuve todo el camino mirando el paisaje por la ventana, tardamos una hora en el viaje desde la mansión Taisho hasta la mansión Takahashi y en cuanto llegamos ya era de noche, salí de la limusina blanca y entré a la fiesta, despidiéndome de Jaken, quien me llevaría de regreso dentro de cuatro horas.

* * *

"Por supuesto que veo como esto beneficia a su empresa, pero no entiendo de qué forma es provechoso para la compañía Taisho, me parece que aún no ha organizado muy bien su propuesta, lo más conveniente sería que hable con Sesshomaru-sama personalmente, si lo desea puede pedir una reunión con él a su secretaria una vez que haya reestructurado sus planes…. Si me disculpa, me retiro, ya es tarde y aún no he saludado a Takahashi-sama por su cumpleaños."

_Tres horas… tres horas… ¡Tres horas! He estado en esta fiesta por tres horas y todo lo que he hecho es conversar de negocios con cada empresario que se me cruza en el camino… Estoy cansada, todos los adultos me buscan para hablar sobre posibles contratos creyendo que es más fácil acercarse a mí que a onii-sama, lo mejor es salir al jardín, los adultos estarán tan ocupados buscándome en la fiesta que lo más probable es que ignoren el jardín._

Me dirigí hacia el jardín en busca de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero me detuve cuando escuche una voz, por alguna razón me escondí entre los arbustos para ver mejor a la persona que hablaba, era un niña de mi edad o un año más que estaba sentada en una banca del jardín.

"… se supone que es mi cumpleaños, debería estar feliz, pero… esto no es diferente de cualquier fiesta que se hace por el cierre de un contrato, nadie en esta fiesta vino por mí…"

_Hay alguien…. ¿Hay alguien que se siente igual que yo?… No soy… ¡no soy la única inconforme con esta situación!..._

Estaba tan emocionada que sin querer me moví, haciendo demasiado ruido con los arbustos.

"¿Quién…? ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Salga ya!"

"Sumimasen, no tuve intención de espiar, simplem-…"

Fui interrumpida por la niña que ahora reconocía como Takahashi Sango, la persona por la que se hizo esta fiesta.

"Taisho, tu eres Taisho ¿no es cierto?"

"Hai, mi nombre es Taisho Kag-…"

"¡Todo es tu culpa!"

_Mi culpa, ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?... no, para empezar ¡¿De qué tengo la culpa?!_

"Desde que esta fiesta empezó… no, desde antes de que la fiesta empezara, todo lo que escucho es Taisho, Taisho, ¡Taisho!, nadie vino por mí, todos, absolutamente todos en esta fiesta, vinieron porque fuiste invitada, a nadie le interesa mi cumpleaños, ¿Sabes lo que me decían todos los adultos?"

'Feliz cumpleaños Sancho, ya tiene siete años estás creciendo… de casualidad no habrás visto a Taisho-sama, no la encuentro en ninguna parte.'

"¡Mi nombre es Sango, no Sancho o Chango como los adultos me llaman y cumplo nueve años no siete! Taisho, Taisho, Taisho ¡¿Por qué eres tan especial?! Todo el mundo te busca, todos te prestan atención ¡Por culpa tuya es que soy invisible en mi propia fiesta!"

_¿Yo causé esto? ¿Es mi culpa?_

Alcé la vista y vi a Sango llorando, desde hace un rato que había estado llorando mientras hablaba y gritaba todas sus frustraciones, iba a disculparme por todo, pero en cuanto abrí mis labios, lo que salió de mi boca no fue una disculpa.

"No es mi culpa… ¡No es mi culpa!, nada de esto es mi culpa"

Sango me miró sorprendida a través de sus lágrimas, pues había alzado la voz y ni yo misma sabía porque es que no estaba disculpándome.

"Quizás nadie vino a esta fiesta por ti…. ¡Pero tampoco vinieron por mí! ¡Yo no soy importante! ¡No es a mí a quien buscan! Taisho-sama no soy yo, es a Sesshomaru-onii-sama a quien buscan, para ellos yo soy solo una niña tonta, si se acercan a mí es porque creen que pueden engañarme para que onii-sama firme alguno de sus contratos, para ellos… ¡Yo solo soy un medio para llegar a onii-sama!"

Sango no era la única que estaba llorando, ahora yo misma sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas y mi vista era cada vez más borrosa.

"Siempre ha sido así, siempre he sido solo alguien a quien quieren utilizar ¡Sesshomaru-onii-sama es quien realmente les importa!, yo estoy cansada… ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto!, ¡Quiero llorar!, ¡Quiero gritar!, ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, siempre tengo que sonreír…. siempre tengo que sonreír…. ¡Yo siempre sonrío aunque este llorando por dentro!... Estoy cansada de todo ¡Así que no digas que es mi culpa!"

_¿Es así? ¿Es esto lo que realmente siento?... sí, es esto lo que siento, lo que no tengo permitido decir, lo que me estaba ocultando a mí misma, así de destrozada estoy, solo que ahora estoy dejando de ignorarlo._

Me sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía y vi que Sango no estaba mucho mejor que yo, esta era una escena patética, cualquiera que se asomara al jardín vería a dos niñas llorando, con lo ojos rojos y posiblemente ambas con sus vestidos sucios.

"¿Sabes?..."

Sango habló conmigo, lo que me sorprendió, porque ahora no parecía querer matarme, si no… creo que ella se veía diferente… no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero ella parecía…. libre.

"Mi nombre es Sango Takahashi, tengo nueve años y tú tienes un moño lleno de ramas por culpa de aquel arbusto."

"¡Queeeeeeeé! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!... Si llego a casa sucia ¡Estoy muerta!"

Creo que me veía ridícula, ya que estaba dando vueltas en círculos como loca desesperada mientras buscaba verme lo más decente posible, posiblemente fue mi ridiculez lo que hizo reír a Sango, porqué al poco tiempo ella empezó a reír, no sé si se reía de mí, pero entonces deje de correr por un momento y la vi riéndose tranquilamente, entonces, por alguna razón desconocida yo también empecé a reír, ni siquiera sabía porque me reía, pero me sentía feliz, después de haber gritado tantas cosas y posiblemente haber peleado con la heredera Takahashi me sentía feliz, creo que estaba loca, pero me sentía mucho mejor que antes de venir a esta fiesta, dejé de reír por un momento, aunque solo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"Mi nombre es Kagome Taisho, pero puedes decirme la chica de las ramitas, es un gusto conocerte Sango, por favor seamos amigas."

Sango abrió los ojos sorpendida "Amigas…" Sango dudo por un momento, pero después su sonrisa volvió y tuve la impresión de que a pesar de su vestido sucio y su peinado desarreglado, se veía más radiante que si hubiera estado con un vestido nuevo y un peinado en perfectas condiciones.

"Por supuesto Kagome-chan, seamos amigas…"

Ese día en aquella fiesta encontré a mi primera amiga, ambas estábamos despeinadas y con los vestidos hechos un desastre, pero también ambas teníamos grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros y éramos más felices que nunca.

Ese día, Sango y yo hicimos juntas un deseo a una estrella fugaz que pasó mientras estábamos en el jardín, y aquella hora que quedaba antes de que Jaken me recoja, fue una hora mucho más divertida que todas las fiestas juntas a las que antes había asistido, por lo que cuando vino Jaken, sin importar que me regañó por el estado en que dejé el vestido, que me regañó por el peinado lleno de ramitas o que posiblemente se lo informaría a Sesshomaru-onii-sama, nada borró aquella sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro, incluso mientras dormía estaba segura que mi sonrisa seguía ahí, porque…

Ese día…. Fue un día muy especial.

* * *

**¡Terminé! Realmente salió más largo de lo que escribo normalmente, pero estoy feliz, me gustó bastante escribir la escena en la que Sango y Kagome peleaban, creo que eso era lo que Kagome necesitaba antes de hacer una verdadera amiga, ahora, tengan en cuenta que esta Kagome ha sido educada por Sesshomaru, el cual no es muy conocido por ser expresivo, así que habrá ocasiones en que Kagome se comporte fría con los demás, dejen sus comentarios por favor para saber si quieren que aparezcan Miroku, Shippo o cualquier otro personaje de InuYasha.**

**Publicado 07/01/15**

**Akari Kinomoto**


	2. Chapter 2: Shugo Chara

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Shugo Chara, ni de ninguno de sus personajes todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Shugo Chara**

Estaba echada en mi cama descansando, había llegado hace media hora a casa de la fiesta de Sango-chan, me había divertido mucho, pero aun no tenía sueño, lo que me lleva a la situación actual, aburrida dando vueltas en mi cama.

_Es cierto, le pedí a Jaken que grabara ese programa._

Soy la heredera Taisho, así que si veo la televisión debe ser para enterarme de lo que sucede en el mundo, por lo que solo puedo ver noticieros y documentales, pero en secreto me gusta ver el programa de Madame Nobuko, ella es una adivina que sale en televisión, lo más probable es que no acierte en sus predicciones y la mayoría de cosas que dice son absurdas, pero como todo lo dice de una forma dramática y exagerada su programa siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa.

"Detrás de ti hay un espíritu."

_Ne Nobuko-san, me parece que está equivocada, estoy tan sola en mi habitación que incluso los espíritus serían una buena compañía..._

"¡Es cierto! Sin importar quién eres, siempre hay un ángel guardián protegiéndote."

_De eso no tengo duda alguna, aunque yo no lo llamaría ángel guardián, sino más bien guardaespaldas bien pagado contratado por onii-sama._

"No, no es un monstruo... Un ángel guardián es tu acompañante, siempre detrás tuyo observándote y protegiéndote."

_Ya le dije que ese es mi guardaespaldas Nobuko-san, su bola de cristal debe estar borrosa._

"Las personas que se burlan de ellos morirán."

_Lo dudo mucho, onii-sama mataría a cualquiera que intentara asesinarme, a veces siento pena por los pobres estafadores y ladrones que tratan de hacer a onii-sama su objetivo, terminan tan mal que no van a la cárcel si no al psiquiatra._

"Te estoy hablando a ti"

_Lo sé, lo sé, me está hablando a mí._

"Debo dejar de hablar sola, pero... arigatou Nobuko-san, sus programas siempre logran distraerme, por ahora me voy a dormir."

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante de muy buen humor, quizás era porque Kikyo-san no estaba en casa, quizás era porque Jaken se había ido con onii-sama temprano a la oficina y no me podía llevar en la horrenda cosa llamada limusina, o quizás era porque la noche anterior había hecho mi primera amiga, sinceramente no me importaba el motivo.

Al llegar a mi aula todo lo que podía escuchar eran las conversaciones ruidosas entre mis compañeros, parecía que el día de hoy la noticia de la que todos hablaban era la confesión fallida de ayer, aunque no me interesaba mucho era inevitable no escuchar de ello.

Mi día transcurrió un poco más tranquilo que el anterior, si había un lado positivo en esto era que toda la atención estaba centrada en la pelirosa lo que me daba por lo menos un tiempo en el que no estaba rodeada de personas preguntándome desde mi fecha de nacimiento hasta el orden de mi código genético.

Las clases a decir verdad no eran nada difíciles, mi primer periodo era matemática, luego tenía dos periodos de educación física y el descanso para almorzar, ya había terminado con las clases de matemáticas así que fui al vestidor de mujeres para ponerme el uniforme deportivo.

"Rápido, tienen que apresurarse para empezar la clase, Nagano-sensei va a tomar lista y tenemos que estar presentes" dijo una de las chicas en el vestidor.

"Hai."

Todas asentimos y terminamos de cambiarnos para salir del vestidor.

"Aida."

"Aquí."

"Aizawa."

"Presente."

"A..."

Dejé de escuchar la lista y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor con un poco de curiosidad, pero no debí haberlo hecho, ya que lo que vi fue a la clase de quinto año estrella que también tenían educación física, y ahí se encontraba la pelirosa rebelde que detesté desde que mi ojos la vieron por primera vez.

"Higurashi... ¿Higurashi está presente?"

"Hai sensei."

"Hojo."

"Presente."

_Me distraje por estar viendo a esa pelirosa, no debería prestarle atención, alguien como ella no lo merece._

"Muy bien, sobre el tema de hoy, vamos a practicar con la barra horizontal, tendrán que dar giros sujetos a estas barras que están aquí" dijo mientras que señalaba las barras a su lado.

El primero en intentarlo fue Suzuki, un compañero de clases que sienta a mi lado, pero no aparentaba ser alguien bueno en los deportes y mis suposiciones demostraron ser correctas cuando fallo sin completar el giro.

"¿Estás bien Suzuki? ... ¿No hay nadie que quiera mostrarle a Suzuki como se hace?"

Levante de forma lenta mi mano, los demás en la clase no tenían intención de hacerlo, quizás porque no eran buenos en ello o simplemente no querían hacerlo.

"Yo lo haré sense-"

Mi frase fue cortada a la mitad porque alguien pasó corriendo a mi lado, normalmente alguien no habría notado quién era hasta que se detuviera, pero aquel cabello rosa era inconfundible y la dueña de el se estaba dirigiendo hacia las barras, yo por reflejo corrí siguiéndola y logré llegar hacia las barras antes que ella, así que mientras tenía la ventaja empecé a realizar los giros.

_Uno... Dos... ¡¿Qué?!_

La chica pelirosa de quinto año también estaba haciendo giros en otra barra a mi lado, aunque yo tenía dos giros más de ventaja ella no parecía querer rendirse.

_Quince... Veinte... Veinticinco..._

"¡Kyaaa! ya no puedo más..."

La otra chica se detuvo y terminó muy mareada en el suelo, sin lograr ponerse de pie, yo por mi parte di unas cuantas vueltas más y cuando conté treinta giros paré y aterricé suavemente en el suelo de pie y sin signos de mareo.

_!Gané!... digo... yo solo hice lo que sensei pidió, nada más_

"¡Sugoi Hime-sama!" Fue el asentimiento general que dio toda la clase.

"Hinamori-san arigatou pero creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, por otro lado Higurashi-san ese fue un magnifico espectáculo... por cierto ¿Higurashi-san podrías llevar a Hinamori-san a la enfermería?"

"Hai sensei, yo me encargaré de todo, no se preocupe."

"Realmente es bueno tener una estudiante en la que se puede confiar, eres una buena niña Higurashi-san, sigue así."

_¿Como sucedió esto?, no es mi culpa que esta rebelde no tenga resistencia, no debió meterse en la clase de tercero cuando nadie la llamó y ahora tengo que llevarla a la enfermería._

* * *

Así fue como terminé llevando a la pelirosa a la enfermería, pero la enfermería estaba vacía así que simplemente la dejé ahí y regresé a clases, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre que señalaba el descanso, yo no tenía amigos en clase por lo que fui a comer mi almuerzo en el jardín, cerca de aquel invernadero al que llamaban Royal Garden, era un lugar hermoso pero no podía entrar sin permiso, sin embargo algo me llamó la atención e hizo que me acercara a ver.

Lo que sucedía es que había una pequeña personita volando dentro del jardín, en realidad eran varias personitas, había uno que parecía que estuviera haciendo cosplay de un rey, un bebé y una chica con kimono, a decir verdad la chica del kimono era la más bonita, no me hubiera importado tenerla de adorno en casa, quizás notó mi mirada, porque ella volteó a ver hacia donde yo estaba, así que yo me alejé del jardín con mi almuerzo, todo ocurrió en un instante, sin embargo yo sabía que no estaba loca por lo que en ningún momento me pregunté si lo que había visto era real, yo sabía que era real y de alguna forma presentía que involucrarme con ello traería problemas.

* * *

_Club de tiro con arco... club de natación... club de arte... club de teatro... quizás pueda unirme al coro... ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción?_

En este momento yo tenía un gran dilema entre manos, debía elegir un club y no tenía idea de cuál elegir, en mi colegio anterior pertenecía al club de natación, era más por entrar a la piscina que otra cosa, pero gané muchas medallas en varias competencias.

Mis opciones hasta ahora se reducían al club de arte, el de teatro y el coro, pero no podía elegir uno de los tres, así que decidí quedarme después de clases a observar las actividades de cada club y en base a eso hacer la mejor decisión.

Claro que mis planes se vieron frustrados debido a el sonido de una extraña voz.

_'Los sueños son... inútiles... inútiles... inútiles..' _

Era una voz muy rara, pero familiar, me parecía haberla escuchado antes en algún lado, por lo que curiosa como soy, me dirigí hacia donde escuchaba aquella voz, que seguí repitiendo la palabra 'inútil' una y otra vez, cuando llegué al lugar de los hecho me di cuenta de tres cosas instantáneamente.

Primero, la rebelde pelirosa estaba usando un atuendo raro y ROSA, tanto rosa iba a hacer que mis ojos quisieran llorar.

Segundo, un raro huevo de color negro con una X blanca estaba flotando, pero un rayo de luz rosa hizo que cambiara y se volviera totalmente blanco.

Tercero, no era la única que estaba viendo la escena, en el techo de un edificio se encontraba un profesor y los guardianes también estaba allí, pero al costado de la pelirosa rebelde.

_Aquí terminaron mis planes de ver tranquilamente las actividades de los clubs, mejor me voy a casa antes de que sigan ocurriendo cosas raras._

Iba a dar media vuelta e irme a casa para evitar involucrarme en algo que no me concernía, es más ya estaba casi en la salida cuando me choqué con alguien, por suerte no caí al suelo porque la persona con la que choque reaccionó rápidamente y me tomó de los brazos.

"Debes ser más cuidadosa al caminar Higurashi-san."

Alcé la vista para ver quién era la persona con la que había chocado y me di con la sorpresa de ver al director sonriendo.

_Si no me equivoco su nombre es Tsukasa Amakawa, es el director de la academia Seiyo y le gusta la astrología._

"Sumimasen Amakawa-san, debí ir con más cuidado, es solo que quería alejarme lo más pronto posible de aquellas personitas voladoras."

"¿Personitas voladoras?"

"Hai, son como lindos chibis haciendo cosplay, he visto varios cerca de los guardianes."

Amakawa-san me miró de formara rara o quizás pensativa, no sabría describirlo.

"Higurashi-san ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? Me gustaría que me acompañes a tomar un poco de té."

"Por supuesto, realmente ya me iba pero no tengo nada que hacer en casa."

"Entonces por favor sígueme."

Amakawa-san me guió hacia una parte de la academia que no conocía, a lo lejos pude ver un planetario, que era hacia donde nos dirigíamos o al menos eso suponía.

Luego de un tiempo comprobé que estaba en lo cierto, estábamos dentro del planetario, todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro como si estuviera viendo la noche misma y a la vez todo estaba iluminado, iluminado por la radiante luz que daban las estrellas, quizás eran proyecciones, lo que era más probable pues aún era de día, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso.

"Aquí está el té Higurashi-san, siéntate por favor."

"Arigatou Amakawa-san"

Me senté en una de las sillas del planetario, a decir verdad era un lugar raro para tomar té, pues no había mesas adecuadas para ello, pero el agradable ambiente que había compensaba todo lo demás.

"Hm... ¿Té blanco?"

"Hai, es té blanco, lo recibí de regalo hace poco, por lo que pensé en preparar un poco ¿Hay algo mal con el té?"

"No, para nada, por el contrario el té blanco es mi favorito" Sonreí.

"Me alegra, bueno Higurashi-san seguro te preguntas el porqué te traje aquí tan repentinamente."

"El té me distrajo un poco así que ahora solo estaba pensando en pedir un poco más, pero si me preguntaba el motivo de la invitación... además Amakawa-san puede decirme Kagome, creo que el ambiente tan agradable se altera un poco cuando nos concentramos en las formalidades"

En una situación normal no hubiera dicho eso, onii-sama me hacía tener suficientes clases de etiqueta y modales como para saber que no puedes dejar que un extraño te trate con tanta confianza sin conocerte, pero Amakawa-san irradiaba una sensación de tranquilidad de la que simplemente te era imposible escapar.

"Entonces Kagome-chan tu también puedes llamarme Tsukasa, creo que es lo más justo."

"Hai Amaka- digo Tsukasa-san."

"Ne Kagome-chan, ¿Que piensas acerca de los sueños?"

_¿Los sueños? ¿Qué pienso sobre ellos?..._

"Yo pienso... pienso... que los sueños son inútiles, son totalmente inútiles..."

Tsukasa-san parecía algo sorprendido por mis palabras, lo supe porque sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, era tan solo un poco, algo casi imperceptible, pero vivir con alguien como onii-sama que rara vez muestra alguna expresión en su rostro hace que te vuelvas muy consciente de los pequeños cambios que tienen las personas a tu alrededor, sin importar lo insignificantes que parezcan.

"Los sueños son totalmente inútiles... si planeas dejar que toda tu vida sean tan solo sueños, un sueño sin realizar es solo una fuente de frustración y arrepentimiento para la persona que lo posee y por tanto es inútil, un sueño existe a causa de los deseos de una persona, así que esa persona debe hacer todo lo que este en sus manos por llegar hacia el, a pesar de las dificultades que se te presenten al momento de realizarlo."

"Sabes Kagome-chan... creo que no me equivoqué contigo..."

_¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?_

"...Tu voz se escuchó muy segura y firme hace un momento, lo que probablemente significa que crees totalmente en lo que acabas de decir, eso me gusta."

Tsukasa-san sonrió y alzó su vista hacia el cielo estrellado proyectado en el planetario.

"Por eso es mi deseo que me dejes contarte una historia y que por favor la escuches hasta el final antes de decir cualquier cosa ¿Me harías ese favor Kagome-chan?"

"Por supuesto Tsukasa-san, prometo escuchar hasta el final."

Asentí con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que Tsukasa-san no me estaba observando.

"Las personas están llenas de sueños, sueños pequeños y sueños grandes, ellos tienen toda clase de sueños, eso sueños siempre están dentro de sus corazones, aún cuando la mayoría no llegue a cumplirlos. Normalmente eso sueños suelen nacer cuando son niños, porque a los niños se les da mejor soñar que a los adultos.

Esos sueños dentro de sus corazones tienen forma de huevos, aunque suene gracioso es verdad, esos huevos son la representación de sus sueños y deseos, estos descansan pacíficamente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algunos de ellos son capaces de salir al mundo exterior y terminan convirtiéndose en Shugo Charas o guardianes, lo que tú viste como pequeñas personitas voladoras, el propósito que estos guardianes tienen es ayudarte a cumplir los sueños que ellos representan.

Sin embargo aquellos huevos que nunca se convierten en Shugo Charas deberían permanecer en el corazón de sus dueños, hasta que estos se conviertan en adultos y sus sueños desaparezcan, que es lo que suele suceder normalmente, estos huevos reaccionan a la forma en la que se siente la persona de la que nacieron, por lo tanto cuando los niños renuncian a sus sueños y empiezan a pensar que los sueños son inútiles estos huevos salen al exterior como Huevos X, que son huevos del corazón corrompidos por los malos pensamientos de sus dueños.

Los Shugo Charas son muy especiales, ellos pueden ayudar a que los Huevos X vuelvan a la normalidad y regresen al corazón de sus dueños, pero no todos son conscientes de la existencia de los Shugo Charas y eso es debido a que estos solo pueden ser vistos por dos clases de personas, la persona de cual nació el Shugo Chara y otras personas que también tengan Shugo Charas, por lo que sé, tú también puedes verlos Kagome-chan..."

Tsukasa-san volteó a verme lo que supuse era señal de que podía hablar.

"Hai, puedo verlos sin ningún problema, sin embargo yo no tengo ningún Chara... además me gustaría saber que relación tienen los Charas con los guardianes, cada guardián parece tener al menos uno."

"Bueno eso es porque el deber de los guardianes es ayudar a los Huevos X a regresar a la normalidad, por lo que solo estudiantes con un Shugo Chara pueden ser guardianes..."

Tsukasa-san se detuvo por un momento, pensativo y con un aire ausente a su alrededor que despareció tan pronto como vino.

"Kagome-chan... ¿Quieres más té?"

_¿Qué? Eso fue sin duda un brusco cambio de tema, siento que toda la atmósfera seria que tenía esta conversación acaba de desaparecer._

"Si no es molestia me encantaría tomar otra taza, también quisiera saber ¿porque me está diciendo todo esto Tsukasa-san?"

"Es simple, es porque sé que jugarás una parte importante en todo esto en el futuro."

* * *

Una vez en casa solo quise dormir, no quería pensar en todo lo extraño que ocurría en Seiyo, no me interesaba y no quería verme involucrada, eso era todo lo que quería, pero no siempre se podía conseguir lo que se deseaba, ni siquiera con todo el dinero de la familia Taisho.

Luego de terminar el té conversé un rato más con Tsukasa-san, resultó ser un persona interesante aunque algo extraña, para cuando nuestra conversación acabó ya era de noche y se podían ver las estrellas en el cielo, por lo que nuestro tema de conversación cambió de los Shugo Charas a las constelaciones.

En general fue un día bastante divertido, que había logrado dirigir mi interés hacia los Charas.

Mi mente quería seguir pensando sobre aquel tema pero el cansancio era demasiado y terminé profundamente dormida apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, al menos tuve suerte de no encontrarme con Jaken quien seguramente me hubiera regañado por llegar tan tarde a casa.

_Shugo Chara ¿no?... Sería divertido tener uno._

Definitivamente estaba muy cansada, porque ya no sabía ni lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

**¡Kyaa! Este capítulo fue escrito hace ya algún tiempo, pero nunca se daba la ocasión de terminarlo, venían muchas cosas (exámenes, cumpleaños, animes que se estrenaban, etc).**

** Ahora son las diez y veinte de la noche y mañana tengo clase pero no importa, finalmente siempre termino con unas ojeras como las de L.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor no me maten, a mi inspiración le gusta irse de vacaciones y me es muy problemático encontrarla de nuevo.**

**17/05/15**

**Akari Kinomoto**


	3. Chapter 3: Bukatsu Bukatsu-kun Mitsuketa

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Shugo Chara, ni de ninguno de sus personajes todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Bukatsu Bukatsu-kun Mitsuketa!**

Mi tercer día en Seiyo fue mucho mejor que los dos anteriores, milagrosamente evité encontrarme con la pelirosa rebelde, aunque dejaron bastantes tareas así que tenía que procurar no llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

En este momento ya habían acabado las clases y me encontraba dando vueltas buscando un club al cual unirme, ya había descartado los clubs deportivos, claro que eso no evitaba que curioseara un poco en todos los clubs, aun cuando no pensara unirme a los de deportes.

Entonces...

_¡Aquí comienza mi búsqueda! La exploración de los clubs de la academia Seiyo._

* * *

**Club de fútbol: Partido de Práctica**

"El fútbol es un deporte simple, no hay reglas demasiado complicadas de entender, por supuesto hay mujeres que practican este deporte pero su popularidad es principalmente entre los chicos."

_Definitivamente no es una opción, pero quizás haya buenos jugadores._

Había decidido que mi primera parada sería el club de fútbol, la única razón para ello era que me encontraba más cerca del campo de fútbol que de las salas de los otros clubs, aunque a mi alrededor habían más personas de las que esperaba ver.

Primero estaban los miembros del club, aunque eso era obvio, pero alrededor del campo se encontraban muchas más personas, entre ellas, y conformando casi el noventa y cinco por ciento de los presentes, unas chicas que no paraban de chillar como locas mientras decían 'Souma-sama' o algo por el estilo, algunas de ellas llevaban pancartas en sus manos con decoraciones de corazones estrellas y hasta creo que vi un cohete en una de las pancartas, sinceramente no me sorprendía nada de ellas, en poco tiempo yo ya había notado claramente que este lugar estaba lleno de fans buscando un ídolo escolar para adorar.

"¡Souma-kun, estoy libre!"

"Bien, ¡ahí va el balón!"

Volteé a ver el partido de práctica que se encontraba en curso, había dejado que las fans locas me distrajeran de mi objetivo, que era observar el club de fútbol, cuando por fin me concentré en el partido, pude ver quién era el dichoso 'Souma-kun' del cuál tanto hablaban, era uno de los guardianes, siendo así no me extrañaba la cantidad de fans, Souma pasó el balón a uno de sus compañeros y este anotó un gol, todo sucedió muy rápido, en un solo instante la jugada fue realizada y cambió el marcador, pude observar claramente que Souma estaba muy emocionado y concentrado en el partido, era claro que se divertía mucho e incluso podía ver que lo rodeaba un halo brillante que parecía sacado de un anime o un manga.

_Quizás no todos los guardianes son ridículos... Souma-kun se ve muy alegre jugando fútbol, cualquier persona que tenga tal pasión por un deporte no puede ser mala... además, tengo que admitir que es muy lindo... quizás... tal vez... sea alguien muy amable._

No pude evitar terminar encantada por el aura que rodeaba a Souma, su apariencia alegre, su concentración, su entusiasmo y su sonrisa, todo eso formaba una atmósfera muy relajante, entonces entendí un poco el porqué de su gran cantidad de fans, yo las consideraba unas locas chillonas, pero no podía culparlas, una chica tendría que ser ciega para no sentirse atraída hacia alguien como Souma, que desprendía tales sensaciones con solo verlo de lejos.

_Es-espera un momento... ¡Espera un momento Kagome Taisho! ¡Detente ahí por un segundo! ¡¿Qué rayos estás pensando?! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás pensando?!_

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de mi pensamientos, no sabía desde cuando había empezado a pensar así, después de todo era imposible que me sintiera atraída hacia un guardián.

_Imposible, imposible ¡Totalmente imposible!_

Me sentía confundida, avergonzada y por alguna razón nerviosa, así que rápidamente llegué a la conclusión de que nada eso era bueno para mí corazón, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento este iba a explotar a causa de mi vergüenza, yo que siempre había asumido todos los retos con una calma imperturbable, todas las responsabilidades de ser la heredera Taisho, todos los obstáculos que se cruzaban en el camino, definitivamente no sabía a donde se había ido toda mi valentía, toda mi confianza y toda mi seguridad porque... ¡no las encontraba por ningún lado!

Sin saber qué hacer y con mi mente totalmente en blanco solo pude hacer una cosa en ese momento, y eso era... ¡salir corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello!

Corrí y corrí todo lo que pude sin tropezarme, sentía mi cara ardiendo y sospechaba que me veía tan roja como una manzana, es más, dudaba que mi cara fuera a cambiar de color en algún momento, solo cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del campo de fútbol me detuve a descansar, mi corazón latía como loco, pero no por correr una larga distancia, de hecho ni siquiera estaba cansada después de correr, si me detuve a descansar era porque tenía la esperanza de que mi corazón se calmara un poco, pero mis emociones no ayudaban mucho, pues tampoco daban indicio de aminorar su intensidad, estuve por cinco minutos de esa forma o quizás fue más tiempo, realmente no tenía ni la menor idea.

Durante ese tiempo me senté a la sombra de un árbol, pues no quería quedarme parada mientras me encontraba en ese estado, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que tenía fiebre a causa de mi rostro sonrojado.

_¡Qué vergüenza! Sesshomaru-onii-sama se decepcionaría de mí si me viera actuando de esta forma, estoy segura de que diría algo como 'Kagome aléjate de Kikyo, está siendo una mala influencia para ti', es casi seguro que eso es lo que diría y luego llamaría a Jaken para que me dé una pastilla para la fiebre._

Por fin, luego de lo que sintió una eternidad, mi corazón decidió dejar de latir tan fuerte y mi rostro dejó de verse rojo, incluso tuve que mojarme la cara para asegurarme de que mi sonrojo no volviera, por el momento había tomado una decisión, alejarme de Kukai Souma tanto como me fuera posible.

* * *

**Club de Dibujo y Pintura: Sesión en parejas**

Después de recuperarme de mi pequeño problema inicial causado por Souma, decidí dejar de lado los clubs de deportes, si de todas formas no iba a unirme no tenía caso observarlos, era consciente de que contradecía todo lo que pensé hacer inicialmente pero no quería correr el riesgo de que se repita lo que sucedió con el club de fútbol, mi corazón no lo soportaría.

El siguiente club en ser visitado era el de dibujo, cuando llegué estaban dibujando en parejas de dos, el tema principal parecía ser la naturaleza, habían dibujos muy buenos, otros que no eran malos pero podían mejorar y uno que otro que no sabía ni que estaba dibujando, en su mayoría era un buen club, se respiraba un buen ambiente, la sala del club era espaciosa y estaba llena de lienzos, pinturas, lápices, colores, cuadros terminados y cuadros en proceso, además de que era un lugar silencioso, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de los lápices dibujando en el papel y los pinceles trazando en el lienzo, algunos dibujaban mientras tenían audífonos puestos, a mi parecer eso demostraba respeto hacia aquellos que desearan tranquilidad al dibujar, habían miembros de edades variadas, pero la mayoría parecía ser de cuarto grado hasta el sexto grado, suponía que era porque los de primer, segundo y tercer año todavía no sabían dibujar lo suficientemente bien como para tratar de pertenecer al club.

El club dibujo era una de mis principales opciones, pero por alguna razón simplemente no terminaba de gustarme, por lo que iba a retirarme silenciosamente para no incomodar a nadie cuando me choqué con alguien.

_Ayer fue Tsukasa-san y hoy ¿Quién es? Espero que chocar con las personas no se me haga costumbre._

Levanté la vista y me encontré con una senpai, una alumna de grado superior que se había levantado de su sitio para tomar un pincel.

"Disculpe, estaba distraída."

Inmediatamente ofrecí las disculpas del caso, siendo que nuestro choque se debió a mi falta de atención.

"No hay problema, perdón pero tengo prisa."

La senpai se paró y fue a tomar el pincel antes de volver a su pintura.

Me quedé observándola un rato, me gustó que estuviera concentrada en su cuadro, pero luego retomé mi búsqueda, dejando en segundo plano a la senpai de ojos verdes.

* * *

**Club de arreglos florales: El lenguaje de las flores**

Cuando entré a otra sala de club me sorprendí al ver a un profesor, porque en los clubs anteriores solo encontré a los alumnos, él me preguntó que hacía y yo respondí que visitaba los clubs buscando uno que me interesara, el solo respondió con un sonrisa.

"Espero que te guste mi clase."

_¿Clase?_

Tenía entendido que los clubs eran lugares en los que los alumnos desarrollaban sus talentos, no una clase más en el horario escolar.

"Bien, todos tomen sus flores por favor."

Los alumnos tomaban flores de un estante, logré ver lirios, rosas, claveles, girasoles y toda clase de flores de todas formas, tamaños y colores, además de todo eso, era increíble que alrededor de veinte estudiantes puedan moverse por la habitación tomando distintas flores sin ocasionar un gran desorden o peleando por las flores que deseaban tomar.

"Ahora que todos han elegido las flores que les gustan ¿Puede alguien decirme el significado de la acacia amarilla?"

"Hai sensei, la acacia amarilla ..."

La clase fue muy corta o por lo menos yo sentí que el tiempo se fue volando y para cuando vi mi reloj ya eran las cinco de la tarde, todos los alumnos se despidieron del profesor, yo por el contrario, quien solo había sido una observadora durante el transcurso de la clase, me acerqué a él.

"Hajimemashite, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y estoy interesada en este club ¿Le importaría si hablamos un poco?"

"Por su puesto que no, siempre hay tiempo para una pequeña flor, mi nombre es Kaname Asahina, por favor llamame Kaname-sensei."

Conversamos de muchos temas, las flores y como cuidarlas, como se hacían los arreglos florales para cada ocasión y porque era importante tener en cuenta el significado de cada flor en ocasiones especiales, Kaname-sensei era muy agradable y podía hablar mucho sobre el tema de las flores, pero por alguna razón su actitud me recordaba a la de cierto conocido mío, aunque no valía la pena perder el tiempo pensando en eso.

El sol ocultándose fue la señal de que debía ir a casa, me despedí de Kaname-sensei, quien se mostró preocupado de dejarme marchar a casa sola tan tarde, pero le dije que me vendrían a recoger y que podía estar tranquilo.

Jaken estaba en la puerta de la academia, en una limusina por supuesto, porque no conoce otro medio de transporte, ah, y los jets privados, pero dudo mucho que deba usar un jet para venir hasta la academia, además no hay aeropuerto en donde aterrizar.

Llegué a casa cansada, pero feliz, Kaname-sensei me había dado un formulario de inscripción para que lo firmara mi tutor, entiéndase Sesshomaru-onii-sama, además de el horario del club para las reuniones y actividades, estaría empezando a asistir mañana si llevaba firmado el formulario.

Tenía sueño, de forma rara tenía mucho mucho sueño, así que le di el formulario a Jaken dandole la tarea de dárselo a onii-sama para que lo firme y que me lo entregara mañana, ya que iba a estar dormida para cuando onii-sama llegara a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, porque no tenía intención de seguir contando la cantidad de días en base a mi estancia en Seiyo, me levanté temprano como de costumbre y tras desayunar, ver la televisión un rato, recoger mi formulario y revisar que no olvidaba nada, me dirigí hacia la academia.

¡A pie!

No hace falta decir que para lograrlo tuve que escapar de Jaken, solo Sesshomaru-onii-sama sabe como ese kappa se las ingeniaba para atraparme cuando intentaba escapar, bueno, era por eso también que Jaken era el encargado de cuidarme y no Kikyo-san.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, bueno, además del ya normal 'Hime-sama', el cual parecía ser permanente, dejándome solo con la opción de resignarme a ser 'Hime-sama' y no Kagome.

_Soy Kagome ¿saben? ¡KA-GO-ME! ... ... _

_Si mis padres se tomaron la molestia de ponerme tan bonito nombre por lo menos deberían llamarme usándolo._

Aunque el ser 'Hime-sama' no me ponía muy feliz, la tranquilidad de mi día si me alegraba, casi pareciera que este Seiyo y el Seiyo de mi primer día de clases eran lugares distintos, pero no, había que ser realistas y era el mismo Seiyo, así que en cualquier momento podía cambiar la situación y volverse a armar un alboroto, solo me quedaba disfrutar de mi paz momentánea.

"Bienvenida, bienvenida Kagome-chan, deja que te presente a tus compañeros."

Cuando llegué al club Kaname-sensei me presentó a los demás, en el club habían alumnos de todos los grados, superiores e inferiores a mi, así como del mismo grado, todos fueron muy amables y tras unos minutos de charla amigable la clase comenzó.

No hace falta decir que fue muy divertida, sensei siempre hacía bromas divertidas en medio de la clase, para el final de esta yo ya tenía mi primer arreglo florar hecho, un hermoso arreglo florar totalmente blanco, que tenía como flor principal a los lirios.

Cuando terminaron las actividades del club guardé mis cosas preparándome para regresar a casa, estaba de camino a la salida cuando alguien gritó.

"¡Cuidado! ¡El balón! ¡Ten cuidado con el balón!"

Volteé mi rostro con el tiempo suficiente para ver un balón de fútbol dirigiéndose directamente a mi, más específicamente a mi rostro, no tenía tiempo para reaccionar y me asusté, así que me quedé paralizada y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto.

_Uno..._

_Dos... ..._

_Tres... ... ... _

Escuche un ruido, no abrí mis ojos, conté hasta tres, solo cuando tuve la seguridad de que no sería victima del balón abrí mis ojos, pero luego de eso fue mi boca la que terminó abierta y aunque me avergüenza el solo hecho de admitirlo, no era precisamente el susto lo que me dejó boquiabierta.

_Kukai Souma_

El chico que había visto ayer en la práctica del club de fútbol, el miembro de los guardianes que ocupaba el cargo de Jack, el chico que tenía gritando a gran parte de la población estudiantil femenina, mi...

_"Senpai..." _

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada?"

"¡Huh!

No había notado que dije mis pensamientos en voz alta, o al menos parte de ellos, afortunadamente la parte menos vergonzosa, y es que frente a mí, iluminado por los rayos del sol, usando su uniforme de gimnasia y con un poco de sudor en el rostro se encontraba Kukai Souma, si..., tal vez tendría que admitir que investigue un poco acerca de él en la base de datos de mi laptop.

_Un poco... solo un poco... _

Lo que había sucedido era obvio, Souma-san había pateado el balón de vuelta al campo de fútbol y había evitado que este me dé en la cara.

"Hmn.. Huh... y-yo... etto..."

_¿Estoy tartamudeando? ... Estoy tartamudeando... ¡Estoy tartamudeando!_

"¿Si? ¿Quieres decir algo?"

Souma-senpai me sonrió y en ese momento sentí que podía morir tranquila.

"¡D-domo arigatou gozaimasu Souma-senpai!"

Exploté, definitivamente exploté y si no había explotado aún sentía que pronto lo haría, ya podía sentir mi cara totalmente roja, más roja que una manzana, iba morir de la vergüenza, moriría ahí mismo enfrente de Souma-senpai y las empresas Taisho se quedarían sin heredero.

_Lo siento mucho Sesshomaru-onii-sama, lo siento mucho... era demasiado pronto para que me vaya de este mundo...pero, circunstancias fuera de mi control se presentaron... te quiero onii-sama, sabes que te quiero... cuida de Jaken y de la empresa, por favor mejora tu relación con Kikyo-san y no botes mi colección de manga secreta debajo de mi cama, que encontrarás cuando guardes mis cosas una vez que haya muerto... vive una vida larga y prospera... onii-sama..._

"Oye... Oye ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Hai! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien gracias a la oportuna intervención de senpai!"

Souma-senpai volvió a reír, produciendo un sonido hermoso digno de ser la risa de un ángel, si el motivo de su risa era que grité toda la oración, que mi cara estaba totalmente roja o que estaba haciéndome ver muy tonta, realmente no importaba mientras el siguiera riendo.

"Eres muy divertida ¿lo sabías?...Un gusto conocerte, soy Kukai Souma, pero eso ya lo sabías y ¿tú eres?"

"Kagome Higurashi, tercer grado clase luna, mucho gusto conocerlo Souma-senpai."

"Relájate un poco, no necesitas ser tan formal puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre ¿No te molesta si yo te llamo Kagome?"

"P-por supuesto que n-no Souma-senpai."

Souma-senpai volvió a reír, entonces tomó mi mano derecha y observó el reloj en mi muñeca.

"Es muy tarde como para que regreses sola a casa ¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"N-no es necesario, puedo regresar a casa s-sola."

_¡¿Por qué?! __¡¿Por qué?! __¡¿Por qué?! _

_Debo dejar de tartamudear, no tartamudees, no tartamudees, ¡no te atrevas a hacerlo Kagome Taisho!_

Estaba muy muy nerviosa, mi perfecta compostura parecía haberse ido de vacaciones porque no la encontraba por ningún lado, ahora mismo entendía la expresión '¡Tragame tierra!'

"Quizás sea cierto, pero a mí me gustaría acompañarte ¿me permitiría ese honor Hime-sama?"

Se estaba burlando de mí, estaba jugando conmigo, yo lo sabía y aun así no podía evitar avergonzarme, solo con ver sus ojos alegres con sus travesuras, jugando al príncipe y la princesa, sentí que no podía negarme.

"En ese caso... no habría ningún problema... p-pero no me culpes si te pierdes senpai, mi casa esta muy muy lejos, así que tendrás que seguirme."

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, la vergüenza no me dejaba hacerlo, así que dije todo eso mirando al suelo, en alguna parte de mi mente una voz susurraba 'tsundere' pero decidí ignorarla, después de todo...

"Muy bien, me encuentro a sus ordenes Hime-sama"

Hime-sama no sonaba tan mal si salía de sus labios y eso era todo lo que importaba por ahora.

* * *

**No tengo nada que decir, **O/O** es solo que ¡Kyaaaaaaa! si, ya se que lo hago muy a menudo, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre para describirlo, una vez que empecé a escribir la escena de Kagome con Souma mis dedos no se detenían, era como si viera toda esa escena reproducirse en mi mente, lo gracioso de toda la situación es que no sabía que escribir una vez que había llegado a la parte del choque de Kagome con su senpai en el club de dibujo, mi mente se puso en blanco y no sabía como continuar, casi paro todo ahí y este capítulo iba a tener solo mil quinientas palabras, pero entonces me vino la inspiración, me parece que debo dejar de ver tanto romance, es que casi podía sentir la vergüenza de Kagome y eso que yo soy la que lo está escribiendo.**

**29/12/15**

**Akari Kinomoto**


	4. Chapter 4: Fin de semana

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Shugo Chara, ni de ninguno de sus personajes todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fin de semana**

Después de mi primera semana en Seiyo por fin podía relajarme un poco en casa, lo que generalmente era estar tirada en mi cama sin hacer nada, por lo menos antes de que empezaran mis lecciones de música, ya que los fines de semana practicaba tocando la guitarra, el piano y el violín.

Las lecciones de guitarra y piano ocurrían en casa, los profesores venían a darme las clases, primero era guitarra, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez, luego tenía un descanso y empezaba con el piano desde las doce hasta las dos de la tarde, luego a las cuatro me dirigía al estudio de mi profesora de violín, que era la única que no venía a casa.

Mi profesora de violín se llamaba Kaede, era una mujer mayor, ya con canas en el cabello, pero muy amable y agradable, pero debido a cuestiones de salud no podía moverse de un lugar a otro, por lo que solo daba clases en su estudio de música, el cual quedaba convenientemente cerca a su casa.

Ella fue conocida en su juventud por ser una de las mejores violinistas e incluso ahora seguía siendo respetado su nombre entre los violinistas de todo el mundo, no hace falta decir que era una profesora muy exigente conmigo.

El camino hacia su estudio, en limusina, porque no existía en el mundo otro medio de transporte, era de unos treinta minutos, después del trayecto llegábamos a un edificio de cristal , muy elegante debo decir, en el cual se encontraba el estudio.

Aunque no todo el edificio era el estudio de Kaede-sensei, el primer piso era usado por un elenco de danza, el segundo para clases de teatro, el tercero como estudio fotográfico, en el cuarto el estudio de la señora Kaede, el quinto era, si mi memoria no me fallaba un estudio de grabación de música y así sucesivamente cada piso del edificio era ocupado por diferentes personas, pero como cada piso era inmensamente grande todos tenían espacio para hacer lo que necesitaban y estaba la ventaja de que todas la habitaciones eran insonorizadas, de modo que en una habitación podía haber música a todo volumen y en la otra podías estudiar en silencio, era una muy buena organización, en la que ningún piso interfería con el otro.

"Kagome querida, que gusto me da verte, ya te extrañaba por aquí."

Jaken y yo entramos al estudio de mi profesora, la cual nos saludo con su característica sonrisa amable.

"Vendré a recogerla dentro de dos horas Kagome-sama, disfrute su lección."

"Claro, gracias Jaken."

El siervo leal de Sesshomaru-onii-sama a veces podía ser molesto, pero llevaba años como asistente de onii-sama, niñera mía, organizador de tareas en la mansión y todo lo que pudieras imaginar, como tal dentro de la familia Taisho él contaba con un gran aprecio, yo incluida por supuesto, por lo que nos asegurábamos de que tenga la apropiada recompensa a sus esfuerzos, no debía ser fácil soportarme todo el tiempo y a la vez ayudar a onii-sama, el kappa merecía respeto y quien no se lo diera se enfrentaría con el jefe de corporaciones Taisho y su futura heredera.

"Empecemos con una pieza fácil, ¿que te apetece tocar hoy querida?"

Lo pensé por un momento y me di cuenta de que quería tocar.

"Quiero empezar con el lago de los cisnes, ¿le parece bien sensei?"

"¡Magnífico!" Kaede-sensei sonrió "Empecemos enseguida, enseguida querida."

* * *

Utau Hoshina trabajaba para Pascua, las circunstancias que la guiaron a hacerlo quizás no eran las mejores, pero la situación no cambiaría por ello, en este mismo momento ella se encontraba en el estudio de grabación de Pascua, grabando su primer álbum, el edificio en si no era de Pascua, pero las instalaciones eran de lo mejor.

"Utau una vez más, luego de que termines la canción podrás ir a descansar."

Suspiré una vez más y me acerqué al micrófono.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_  
_Fushigi na yoru maiorita_  
_Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_  
_Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

Llevábamos ya bastante tiempo en el estudio, estaba cansada y quería ir a casa.

_Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto_  
_'Kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki_

Pero seguí cantando, siempre cantando.

* * *

Había pasado dos horas desde el inicio de la lección, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, como siempre lo hacía porque disfrutaba de las lecciones de Kaede-sensei.

"¡Muy bien, querida, muy bien!, estoy orgullosa de ti."

Me incline ante mi maestra y le agradecí sus halagos.

"Ahora antes de que te vayas quiero oír la pieza en la que estabas trabajando."

"¡Hai Kaede-sensei!"

Tomé mi violín y empecé a tocar, las notas fluían en el aire, interrumpiendo el silencio y aun así acoplándose con el ambiente, como si estas hubieran sido siempre parte de el.

Kaede-sensei impulsaba la creatividad de sus alumnos y como tal nos mandaba de tarea componer nuestras propias melodías, el trabajo de mi última semana era lo que estaba tocando para ella, era una melodía lenta y algo melancólica, pues la compuse cuando estaba en medio del proceso de cambio de escuela, se llamaba 'Futari no Kimochi' y esperaba con todo mi corazón que a Kaede-sensei le agradara.

Me perdí en la melodía, cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente, solo había una cosa conmigo en la habitación, mi violín, el instrumento capaz de recrear tan hermosas notas, todo lo demás no importaba y por un momento, desapareció el mundo entero, junto con el desaparecieron todas mis preocupaciones y malestares y lo único que quedaba era paz y tranquilidad, una paz capaz de calmar toda la angustia de mi pecho, una paz que causaba alegría, pero no una alegría llena de euforia, sino una alegría serena, que simplemente te hacía sonreír, como tal yo misma no pude evitar mi sonrisa.

La melodía iba terminando, el silencio regresaba y cuando la última nota desapareció, abrí mi ojos.

Kaede-sensei aplaudió emocionada, la sonrisa no se iba de mi rostro, hasta que mi estado de trance se rompió debido a una voz desconocida para mí.

"Fue hermoso."

Volteé hacia donde provenía la voz, en la puerta estaban dos mujeres, una adolescente muy bonita, rubia de ojos lavanda, la otra era una adulta, vestida en traje formal, de ojos grises y cabello marrón.

"Muchas gracias" dije, mientras me inclinaba como saludo "Perdonen si las incomodamos al olvidar cerrar la puerta."

La mujer adulta habló "No se preocupen, estamos impresionadas por tus habilidades para tocar el violín pequeña amiguita."

La chica rubia se acercó a mi y se presentó.

"Soy Utau Hoshina, mucho gusto, estuve usando el estudio del quinto piso."

"Kagome Taisho, igualmente, encantada de conocerlas."

Luego de la interrupción conversamos un rato, Kaede-sensei y yo nos enteramos de que Utau estaba grabando su primer sencillo y la señora, Yukari Sanjo, era su mánager, Yukari-san me dio su tarjeta para que nos contactemos si me interesaba tocar en su vídeo promocional, por otro lado yo intercambie direcciones de correo con Utau, conversamos muy poco pero ella me agradó al instante, por lo que quedamos en mantener contacto, le deseé buena suerte con su sencillo y para cuando Jaken vino a recogerme ya eran las siete, por lo que me despedí rápidamente de Kaede-sensei, Yukari-san y Utau.

"Señorita Kagome, ¿qué desea de cenar?" me preguntó Jaken, después de llegar a la mansión.

"Un vaso de leche y cereal" respondí, pues no me encontraba hambrienta.

"Pero señorita, debe alimentarse mejor."

Jaken me reprendió, preocupado por mi salud.

"No tengo mucha hambre Jaken, es solo por hoy."

Después de decir eso subí a mi habitación, había sido un día divertido, además había hecho una nueva amiga, aunque era algo mayor que yo, Jaken tardó en traer mi cena cinco minutos, luego de comer me dormí rápidamente.

* * *

_"Ne Kagome-chan, ¿cuál es tu deseo?"_

_Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro y dentro de esa oscuridad escuché una voz, una voz calmante y tranquilizadora, que evitó que me intimidara la oscuridad._

_"¿Mi deseo?"_

_Me puse a pensar en algo que deseara, pero nada venía a mi mente._

_"Sí, Kagome-chan... ¿quién quieres ser?, ¿qué quieres hacer?"_

_¿Qué quiero? Nunca pensé demasiado acerca de que es lo que realmente quiero._

_Tenía una casa enorme, no me faltaba comida, tenía a un genial onii-sama que me quería mucho y a Jaken que siempre me cuidaba, si quería pasear podía hacerlo, si quería viajar solo tenía que pedirlo, todo lo que pudiera querer estaba al alcance de mi mano._

_Aunque la rutina me aburría un poco, de todas formas no podía quejarme, porque las actividades que hacía las elegía yo misma, además estaba empezando a disfrutar de ir a Seiyo desde que descubrí el club de arreglos florales, por lo que la situación estaba mejorando._

_Sin embargo algo no cambiaba, algo nunca cambiaba._

_No importaba a que lugar fuera, siempre el apellido Taisho atraía a personas codiciosas, era por eso que en Seiyo era Kagome Higurashi y no Kagome Taisho, usaba el apellido de mi madre, pero la costumbre a desconfiar de las personas estaba arraigada en mí, que congeniara con otros era muy difícil, porque no podía confiar en ellos._

_Si hice amistad con Sango fue después de una pelea, estaba algo estresada por todos los cambios y exploté en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero fue bueno que por fin pudiera decir lo que pensaba, lo mismo pasó con Utau, como estaba de buen humor después de la clase de violín terminé hablando con ella alegremente, compartimos opiniones sobre la música y ella dijo que le gustó mucho el sonido de mi violín, no mentí cuando dije que estaba agradecida, ni puse una sonrisa falsa e mi rostro al decir que música me gustaba, no estaba fingiendo._

_Entonces me dí cuenta, que por un momento, dejé caer mi máscara._

_Había empezado a abrirme gracias a Sango-chan, luego empecé a disfrutar de la compañía de Tsukasa-san, después encontré a Kaname-sensei y mis compañeros del club, que compartían mi gusto por la flores, y más recientemente sonreí con Utau-san, estaba a empezando a hablar más con los demás y la soledad se hacía más y más ligera conforme pasaba el tiempo._

_Logré hablar con las personas y no solo aburrirme de lo que decían sino también escuchar lo que decían con atención._

_Por fin entendí lo que deseo._

_"Quiero...quiero...ser..."_

* * *

_¿Un sueño?_

Me desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente, era domingo, aunque todavía tenía mis clases de música, debía terminar la tarea del colegio, me estiré sin levantarme de la cama por un rato, acostumbrándome a la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana, cuando finalmente decidí levantarme, quité la sábana que me cubría y ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa.

_¿Qué hace esto aquí? ¿Es una broma del personal?_

En mi cama se encontraba un huevo amarillo, pero no era cualquier huevo amarillo, era un huevo con un hermoso diseño, el color empezaba siendo intenso, pero conforme bajabas la vista la intensidad disminuía, dándole un bonito efecto de degradado, en el centro se encontraban líneas de partitura, en donde estaban flotando notas musicales, abajo de las notas una rosa roja se podía ver en donde el amarillo era menos intenso, estaba echada en diagonal, como cuando tiraban rosas al escenario de un teatro.

Aún sin poder creer lo que veía toqué el huevo.

_Es cálido._

Decidí preguntarle a Jaken sobre eso, pero primero necesitaba bajar a desayunar, dejé el huevo cubierto en sabanas y bajé al comedor.

"Buenos días señorita Kagome."

"Buenos días Jaken, ¿entro alguien a mi habitación luego de que te fuiste ayer en la noche?" le pregunté, sin querer mencionar al huevo.

"No señorita, nadie ingresó a su habitación" respondió.

"¿Y hoy en la mañana antes de que yo despertara?"

"Tampoco señorita, nadie tiene permitido entrar sin su autorización, ¿sucede algo?¿se perdió algo en su habitación?"

"No, no te preocupes Jaken, no perdí nada."

_Es más como que encontré algo que no debería estar ahí._

Terminé el desayuno para continuar con mi día, más lecciones de guitarra, piano y violín me aguardaban el día de hoy, además de las tareas y el misterio del huevo en mi cama, pero ya tendría tiempo para investigar eso.

* * *

Era un día hermoso, soleado, sin rastro alguno de una nube en el cielo, perfecto para pasear y hacer toda clase de actividades al aire libre, en este hermoso día, un chico se encontraba se encontraba perdido, estaba solo caminando por el parque, con un celular en la mano, en la pantalla de celular se mostraba un mapa del área en donde él se encontraba.

"Residencia Taisho, residencia Taisho ¿porqué es tan difícil encontrar la residencia Taisho?" suspiró.

El chico en cuestión era Miroku Takeda, de diez años de edad, con el cabello negro y ojos grises con toques de azul, heredero de la compañía Takeda, conocida por su gran cadena de hoteles, su familia tenía relaciones favorables con los Taisho, por lo que Miroku y Kagome solían jugar juntos cada vez que se encontraban en las fiestas, aunque algunas veces Kagome terminaba golpeándolo por tratar de levantar su falda.

"No me queda otra opción, tendré que llamar a Hachi."

Hachi era un sirviente de la familia Takeda, tal como Kagome tenía a Jaken para ayudarla, Miroku contaba con Hachi, pero generalmente este terminaba perdiendo de vista al joven heredero, porque Miroku siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar.

"Hachi, habla Miroku, me perdí en camino a la casa de Kagome, si...si, ya lo sé, me encuentro en un parque así que ven por mí y ayúdame a encontrar su casa...no le digas nada a papá, bien...te espero."

"Espérame que ya voy a verte, mi querida Kagome-chan."

* * *

"¡Señorita Kagome! ¡señorita Kagome!, Sesshomaru-sama llamó para decir que se quedará por tres días más en Milán, porque tiene que conversar algunos detalles con los socios de allá."

"Entiendo Jaken, pero no te alteres, onii-sama no tendrá problema alguno, después de todo onii-sama es onii-sama."

Y era verdad, nadie se atrevía meterse con el nombre Taisho, por lo que onii-sama podía hacer lo que quisiera siendo la cabeza de la empresa.

"No es eso lo que me preocupa señorita, es que el joven Miroku viene a casa para vivir con nosotros."

"Sí, claro, Miroku viene de visita para... ... ... ¡¿VIVIR CON NOSOTROS?!"

Miroku Takeda, lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido desde que tengo memoria, muy buen chico, si no fuera porque no puede quedarse quieto ni un solo momento, el hecho de que viniera a vivir con nosotros me tenía desconcertada.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué viene Miroku?_

Tenía que esconder todos los mangas de mi cuarto, quizás quemarlos, ya compraría otros, Miroku no podía ver nada que se pareciera remotamente a una chica linda, no incluyéndome por supuesto, porque yo ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con él, pero no quería soportarlo molestando a las empleadas y dándole a Jaken más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Subí a mi habitación para deshacerme de todo lo rosa en ella, es más, pintaría todo de color negro, las paredes y los muebles, las cortinas y las sabanas, todo sería negro y gris, de modo que Miroku no se atreviera a entrar.

Pero al quitar las sabanas de mi cama vi el huevo y recordé mi problema anterior.

_¿Qué hago con esto? ¿Para empezar que hace aquí? No sé que hacer, me gustaría pedirle ayuda a Jaken, pero no quiero que onii-sama piense que estoy loca o se decepcione de mí._

Mientras yo divagaba alrededor de mil pensamientos por minuto el huevo se movió, sabía que se había movido, estaba segura de que no lo imaginé, en ese momento el timbre sonó y no tuve otra opción más que dejar de pensar en el huevo misterioso para centrarme en el problema actual, Miroku.

"Buenos días joven Miroku, es un honor tener su visita."

_¡Ya llegó! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo saludo? ¿Finjo que duermo? ¿Me desmayo? _

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, pero Kagome Taisho no podía permitirse tal muestra de debilidad, por lo que baje al primer piso con toda la dignidad que pude reunir.

"Ohayou Takeda-san, es un placer tener su visita en nuestro humilde hogar" sonreí forzadamente.

"Ne Kagome-chan ¿por qué eres tan mala? ¿Qué acaso no somos amigos?" Miroku dijo con una voz fingida de dolor.

"No he olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que te traté como un amigo Miroku, espero nunca ver de nuevo una repetición" suspiré.

"Kaaagome-chaaaaan, no sea tan rencorosa, olvida el pasado, sabes que no fue mi intención" trató de convencerme.

"¡Claro que no puedo olvidar como nos hiciste quedar en ridículo!" grité.

El mes pasado, antes de mi cambio de escuela, hubo una fiesta a la que asistieron las familias Takeda y Taisho, como tal Miroku y yo estuvimos presentes, nos escapamos de los adultos para jugar un rato, cuando a Miroku se le ocurrió que sería divertido jugarle una broma a una de las hermanas Sakasagami, Yura Sakasagami, hija del dueño de una empresa de autos, con una rata de juguete infiltrada y un poco de ponche el caos se desató, Miroku colocó la desdichada rata de juguete cerca de Yura, que derramó ponche en su vestido a causa del susto, mientras gritaba hasta dejar sordos a todos los invitados, consecuentemente su herma menor, sentada su derecha, chocó contra otro de los invitados, que se agarró de la cortina más cercana, que se derrumbó por el peso, la cuál cayó encima del anfitrión, que tenía el micrófono en la mano, el cual hizo un ruido horrible que nos dejó más sordos que el grito de Yura, y así las cadenas de eventos continuaron hasta que el salón de la recepción terminó luciendo como un campo de batalla.

Al final, nadie se dio cuenta de como sucedió, excepto nuestra familias, por supuesto, cuando onii-sama revisó la cinta de seguridad aparecieron los culpables, véase Miroku y... Miroku, a mi me castigaron por no detener a Miroku, aunque no fue un castigo muy grave, fue el simple hecho de que onii-sama me castigara lo que me hizo sentir vergüenza, a Miroku lo encerraron en casa por tres meses, o eso dijeron que harían, por lo que faltaban aún dos meses de su arresto domiciliario, por lo que no entendía que hacía aquí.

"Tranquila, tranquila, Kagome, he venido en son de paz."

Dejé de lado mi actitud amable y molesta volteé el rostro "¿Qué haces aquí Miroku?"

"Bueno, estuve muy triste durante mi encierro, así que luego de llorar tantas lágrimas que podían formar un río, mi madre se apiadó de mí y me mandó a vivir con los Taisho, por cierto, mañana me estoy transfiriendo a Seiyo."

Miroku dijo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, con una tonta y fastidiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

_¡Oh, Kami-sama! ten compasión de mí y ayúdame a superar esta horrible prueba que has puesto frente a mí._

* * *

**Y este es el final del capítulo, en el próximo por fin conoceremos al chara de Kagome, después de cuatro capítulos va a aparecer el shugo chara de nuestra querida protagonista, debo decir que no pensaba agregar a Miroku en el capítulo, pero apareció repentinamente, con esto ya son Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kaede, Sango, Kikyo, Hachi y Miroku, los personajes de InuYasha que intervienen ¿Qué otro les gustaría ver? pueden dejar sugerencias en los comentarios, también, por si alguien no lo ha notado, no le tengo mucho aprecio al personaje de Amu, por lo que no voy a darle mucha importancia, pero trato de controlarme y no tirarla al piso(aunque me gustaría), como tal, si alguien se pregunta ¿por qué Kagome solo tiene un chara?, siendo el personaje principal es lógico que tenga al menos dos, pero la historia progresará de a poco y les aseguro que este no será su único chara, no puede perder ante Amu, para terminar(porque esta nota se hizo muy larga, como siempre) he hecho una encuesta en mi perfil sobre que crossover prefieren que actualice primero, para darle prioridad a los que reciban más votos, hay diez opciones y pueden votar cinco de ellas, espero que se pasen por mi perfil para que me den su opinión.**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**01/02/16**


	5. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

**talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
